Letting hormones talk
by FenixWarriorBrX13
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid try to make their relationship more mature, but not in the responsible sense. side MA chapters of HND (Hiccup's New Destiny) Lemons for future chapters and fluffs here and there now any MA from HND(Hiccup's New Destiny Ver2) will be here as well


**I don't own HTTYD only my OC**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **lemon ahead,**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"..." his eyes went wide, he couldn't believe what he found and he was wishing he never found it in the first place; he was seeing one of Astrid's memories, one he remembered too well: it were her memories from yesterday, when she and Hiccup almost went a bit too far...

but apparently, they did went far...

pretty far...

Astrid's clothes, aside from her underwear and chest binding, were all on the ground and while she was kissing him, both were trying to get all pieces of clothes off of the other's body. Hiccup struggled to hold her body while at the same time tried to untie her chest biding; Astrid was running her hands up and down Hiccup's chest, but she soon started trying to undress him not letting go the changes to run her hands up and down his body

Cole's right eye was twitching and his face was going red with parental anger while he heard each moan and groan from the memory; as soon as this whole ordeal was over, he would forbid them of getting touching each other bodies or even to be near each other within arms reach

"*moan*.. Hiccup" memory Astrid whispered while memory Hiccup kissed her neck and went back to kiss her

his hands have finally managed to undo her chest binding and now they both separate for air while Hiccup looked at his girlfriend's nude chest. Astrid was feeling rather shy with how Hiccup was looking at her, his eyes were eating her and the worst part of it all she was liking this. Hiccup kept staring for what seems like an eternity, when in fact were just a few moments, before he decided that staring wasn't what he should be doing.

At the instant, Cole's face broke, his eyes were wide open and his jaw was no more in his face

'WERE IN THE NAME OF ALL THE SAINTS AND THE CHURCH HAVE HE LEARNED THAT! I NEVER TAUGHT ANY OF THAT TO HIM!' Cole yelled in his own mind, almost bearing watching all of this, but he was so taken to know how heavy should his son punishment be

"*moan*... Hiccup... *moan*" Astrid whispered, her body burning with desire as her boyfriend and lover kissed her breasts and switched to kiss her neck and back again

Hiccup kissed and licked her breasts, tenderly and lustfully extracting moan after moan from his lover. the girl in question was with her legs trembling from how excited she was and how horny her boyfriend was making her, she could feel herself wetting with excitement and hunger for her lover to just stop this act and move to the next step.

"*moan*... *moan*... *moan*... ... *moan*... ... Hiccup... I-*MOAN*" Astrid tried to speak but her lover moved one of his hands towards her sacred place, easily disposing of her undergarments and placing two fingers in there, feeling the wetness in his fingers he stopped kissing the girl and looked at the wetness in them

"... are you that excited... Milady?" Hiccup asked with tease evident in his voice

She found herself blushing very hard, he saw how she was and now was teasing her, she was confused and without a reply then an idea struck her. one that made her smirk...

"And aren't you going to do something about it?" she asked with the same teasing I her voice

This made Hiccup's face to turn redder than the fire in his living room... but as for Cole...

"YOU TWO ARE NOT BUNNIES TO BE DOING THIS OR EVEN THINKING OF GOING ALL THIS WAY!" Cole yelled with his hands in his head pulling his hair but wasn't over yet "SON YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ANSWER THAT AND FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AT THIS MOMENT!" If he was in the real world now, his voice would have scared the Hel out of every single Viking and dragon in whole world and even out have reached the ears of the stormtroopers on the other side of the universe but he was inside someone's else's head and his yell came out as a deep and rough roar, all most as scary as a Red Death dragon's roar

Hiccup smiled at that question "as you wish, Milady" he said swiftly before she could said something else

"*moan*...*moan*... Hic-*moan* cup-*moan* ... *moan*" Astrid was taken by surprise when he just went and started licking her womanhood and was driving her nuts

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **lemon end**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

but then they heard the sound of lid slamming the ground, drawing their attention completely

* * *

 ** _for those how liked, know this: the are going to be a few more in this one-shot side chapter for some others ahead_**

 ***Cole Hunter comes out of nowhere and swung his broadsword towards the author***

 **Hey! *author evades attack* what the nuts got into ya- *evades another attack***

 **Cole Hunter: You're not going to do that! I wouldn't allow it!**

 **... you forgot with who you're talking to? *snap fingers* *Cole Hunter is teleported to the Star Wars universe, in the middle of the battle for the planet Geonosis***

 **Cole Hunter: I hate this thing**

 **Alright with that settled, wait for the next chapter of this story and don't forget to give us (me and my OCs) your opinion in all of this**

 **fenixX13... logging out...**


End file.
